resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Earth
Activated Towers This is kind of trivial, but when I clicked on the map, I noticed that three of the towers in the US were arranged in a triangle, a reoccurring pattern that the Chimera use. Person1 01:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed that too. Maybe the Chimera did this on purpose. The three towers are Marble Canyon, Arizona (The South One), Bryce Canyon, Utah (The East One), and Grand Junction, Colorado (The West one).03:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC)Alexthegod5 This was a mistake, the 3 towers didn't form a perfect triangle. My mistake. Alexthegod5 18:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Image File I recently updated a new file of the Earth, as seen. However, it does not seem to change the one on this link, and instead, stays the same as the old type.21:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Alexthegod5 Downgraded Last time I checked we were Homo Sapien Sapiens' (Wise Wise Man) not the old died out species Homo Sapien/The upright man. Political Map Problem Recently, I found out that Tibet was supposedly an independent country from 1912-1949. For now, I will leave it (on the map) as an independent country. Alexthegod5 02:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Although the game takes place in the Early 50's and Tibet was annexed to China in 1949, I am leaving it there because I feel that this is because of the People's Republic of China, not the Democratic one. I feel that if it wasn't for World War 2 (which didn't happen in this universe), Communism wouldn't have taken it's roots as well as it without. Let's not get too political here is it creates unnecessary arguments that are irrelevent to this game. During 1912-1949 Tibet claimed its own independence which no country in the world recognized. Find map online or in the library you will not see a single map which Tibet was labeled as an independent country. The Chinese "let" them claim independence only because they were busy fighting the Japanese and had no time to deal with this kind of trouble in their backyard. As soon as the war is over, they take back what was theres~ But even not using the political/historical argument, it is unreasonable to white out Tibet, because the Chamera would in on way leave out an area that is defined by the present day Chinese. (The border of Tibet in the map is defined by the very Communist government you do not like). And most important, Tibet is cold, militarily weak, and thus is perfectly for Chamera military operation. Earth current status Earth current status says that all areas on map witch are blue or purple are proberly liberated but you have forgotten to write Holland by them too because that country is also purple on the map just like US and Germany etc. OK, thank you. I will correct that Shortly.Alexthegod5 20:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Alaska Recently, upon viewing the Alaska page, I found out that Alaska has been liberated. However, since mainland U.S.A. is under conflict, I was wondering, should I leave Alaska blue, or have it Purple, for disputed. If Alaska has been liberated, then it should be Blue. Thank you, and I will get to that shortly.23:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Alexthegod5 how did u find this out? how did u find this out and have u got a image i can see about the towers no need to be annoying but is there any proof that japan was liberated? Rapping Rabbi 23:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) No there isn't, Our admin deleted the Japan page and hopefully will change this map. (his computer skills are better than mine.) ~ sorofin Map Change I remember that there was an official world map fri R1 showing the Chimera invading Europe.--Drgyen 19:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I found this map on this site and it's perfect for Earth page. Given that it's small, I need to find a good map with the right size.--Drgyen 23:06, January 28, 2011 (UTC)